


This Is It

by Star55



Series: Love is Love (verse) [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Rating: PG13, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt says good bye to his little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is It

**Title:** This Is It  
 **Author:** Star  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine, Burt, brief Cooper.  
 **Word Count:** 1,500+  
 **Summary:** Burt says good bye to his little girl.  
 **Warnings:** cisgirl!Klaine. Specifically sex in this part.  
 **A/N:** This fic is part 16 (the final part) of my [Love is Love](http://scripted-star.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20love%20is%20love%20%28verse%29) verse.  
 **A/N 2:** Originally, this was just 11 parts long but it somehow came to 16 parts in total. There are still plenty of ideas I have for cisgirl!Klaine but I didn’t want to keep going on this verse forever. I might continue it in the future but for now, this is the ending. If you have anything you’d love to see happen, feel free to [promt me](http://star55.tumblr.com/ask/) at my Tumblr – I welcome any ideas/stories that I may have missed. =) Also, thank you to everyone who’s commented, liked, left kudos, etc on my fics, it has meant the world to me. Thank you ♥  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

 

From the moment she was placed in his arms, Burt made a promise to himself to love and protect Kurt. 

She was this tiny, delicate little thing, all pink skin and sticking up hair. She had this little frown on her face for the first hour after she’d been born but once she got used to being out in the real world, her face had softened and her eyes had opened. Burt had sat with his wife, Elizabeth, just holding their daughter together. 

He was _such_ a proud father. Some days, he couldn’t get over that he and Elizabeth had made this little being together. He tried to remember that when Kurt had kept them up until three in the morning, screaming her little lungs out.

It had been worth it, though. It was always worth it.

When Kurt was quiet and asleep, she looked like an angel. 

Burt often found himself sneaking into the nursery and just watching her. 

Being a dad was the best thing in the world.

Elizabeth was a great mum; he’d known that from the first time he’d seen her interact with a child at the mall one day. The kid had somehow managed to get lost and she’d been so patient and so kind and Burt just _knew_ then and there that he wanted to start a family with this woman. He wanted it all.

When Elizabeth had died, Burt’s whole world had shattered.

Kurt was getting older and she was developing her own little personality and it was scary. He’d never been so utterly terrified in his life. He didn’t know how to deal with a little girl who was growing up so fast.

He did his best. He took her to the ballet lessons that she so desperately wanted and afterwards, he would bring her back to the shop and he’d teach her skills that he thought every person who owned a car should know. 

By the time she was nine, Kurt could change the oil in a car faster (and better) than some of the guys that had been working for him for years. 

It was a silly thing to be proud of, he thought, but watching her work made him think that maybe he wasn’t screwing this parenting thing up too much.

Before Kurt had even hit her teens, she had been a lot more withdrawn around him. He tried to be the best dad that he could. He did things with her, took her shopping when she wanted, and gave her an allowance on the weeks that she didn’t work in the shop. He did everything he possibly could.

Then high school happened and Burt watched his daughter change so much. She became snarkier, bitchier and she had this whole “I hate the world” persona that no one really wanted to mess with.

He knew having a mum would have lessened all of this. 

It had been embarrassing for the _both_ of them when Kurt had got her first period when she was twelve and she needed supplies. It was awkward but they had got through it, like they always did.

Kurt’s attitude changed again in her sophomore year of high school when she had come out to him. He’d known for a while and he told her so but the look of relief on her face when he said he loved her no matter what broke his heart a little. He hated to think that for some reason, Kurt was scared to tell him that she was gay. He knew living in the town they did, in Ohio wasn’t the best place for someone to come to terms with their sexuality but Kurt had powered through it and Burt promised that he would protect her as much as possible.

Burt thought she’d changed when she’d set him up to meet Carole but when Finn and Carole had temporarily moved in, it seemed like she hadn’t at all. She was still this upset little girl hiding in a teenager’s body.

Burt was at a loss.

Then Blaine happened.

Suddenly, his little girl was _smiling_. Something he hadn’t really seen her do in years. 

Even before she and Blaine started dating, Blaine was all Kurt could talk about. It was Blaine this and Blaine that. Burt was beginning to think this Blaine person was a god or something to make his daughter so happy.

Of course, being a teenager came with teenage issues and the sex talk was one that Burt didn’t want to repeat again. It was almost as embarrassing as buying tampons for the first time.

Kurt mellowed out. She was still a feisty teenager at the best of times but being in love suited her. She was _happy_ and Burt was pretty sure she’d never let herself be truly happy until Blaine had come into her life.

They were good together. They complimented each other in a lot of ways. 

Best of all, Burt liked seeing Kurt smiling again. 

There had been their awkward moments, when Burt had walked in on them making out and he had blushed more than they had. They had talked it through and at that time, Kurt promised that she and Blaine weren’t having sex and that she would be careful when they did – _if_ they ever did.

Burt found out much sooner than he would have liked that in Kurt’s senior year, she and Blaine were definitely sexually active.

No father wants to see his only daughter having sex with _anyone_ and he wished brain bleach existed so he could get that image out of his head.

It had been a very awkward week around the house after that.

Through everything, though, Burt remained so proud of his daughter for becoming the woman she was. 

Even though she had a tough exterior, Kurt had the biggest heart he’d ever seen. She got that from her mum. She got so many things from her mum, the way she looked, her eyes, the hair (Burt was so thankful for that part) but the part she got from him was his sheer determination to do anything he set his mind to. 

When Kurt’s senior year came to an end, Burt didn’t want to let go. 

He knew it was inevitable, that Kurt was going to leave for New York and become the next big thing, whether it be on Broadway or in the fashion world, he wasn’t sure. His kid could do _anything_ she set her mind to.

Driving to New York with a truckload of Kurt and Blaine’s things had been hard.

Kurt had driven in her Navigator with Blaine and some of their luggage that they’d need straight away and Burt and Cooper had driven in the truck. It had worked out well. Kurt wouldn’t be able to use her car in New York so Burt and Cooper could drive home in it.

He didn’t want to give the car away. It was Kurt’s baby. She had taken care of that since he gave it to her for her sweet sixteenth. The look on her face had been amazing to witness, like she’d won the lottery or something when he’d handed her the keys. 

He knew she was a good driver, he’d taught her when she was young so she could move the cars around in the shop when everyone else was busy. It had been selfish on his part but it had been very worth it in the end.

“Alright, this is the last of it,” Cooper said, bringing another box into Kurt and Blaine’s tiny New York apartment.

They had unpacked most of the stuff already, setting up the bed in the one bedroom the apartment had (Burt tried not to think about _that_ too much) and the other furniture had been arranged as best to Kurt’s liking as possible.

It wasn’t much but Burt knew they’d make a home out of it. 

He didn’t want Kurt to grow up so fast but here she was, nineteen years old, ready for college and ready to face the world as an adult. And she had someone who would be there by her side through every step of the way.

“Alright, kiddo,” Burt said. 

Kurt gave him a smile and crossed the room to give him a hug. “Thank you, Dad.”

Burt wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. He eventually let go and Kurt wiped at her eyes with a hand.

“C’mere, you,” Burt said to Blaine and he pulled her close as well. “Look after my girl,” he whispered.

“I will,” Blaine promised, clinging to him tightly.

The four of them walked down to the front of the building and Burt tossed Cooper the keys so he could drive them out of the city. Burt waved to Kurt one last time and tried to ignore the pang in his heart that his little girl didn’t really need him anymore.

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
